1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locking devices, and particularly to a locking assembly having a locking member that would not slide out of the locking assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, in assembling, a plurality of locking elements, such as screws, are widely used to fix at least two members tightly.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional locking structure 10. The locking structure 10 includes a first object 12, a second object 14, and a fastener 16. The second object 14 defines a stepped hole 142 therein, and the stepped hole 142 includes a first stepped part 1422 and a second stepped part 1424. A diameter of the first stepped part 1422 is smaller than that of the second stepped part 1424 of the stepped hole 142. The first object 12 defines a threaded hole 122 therein corresponding to the second stepped part 1424 of the stepped hole 142. The fastener 16 includes a head portion 162, a neck portion 164, and a threaded portion 166. One end of the neck portion 164 connects to the head portion 162 and another end of the neck portion 164 connects to the threaded portion 166. A diameter of the neck portion 164 is smaller than that of the first stepped part 1422. The threaded portion 166 of the fastener 16 is match with the threaded hole 122 of the first object 12. In assembled, the threaded portion 166 of the fastener 16 is screwed into the threaded hole 122 of the first object 12 passing through the stepped hole 142 of the second object 14, thereby fixing the first object 12 and the second object 14 tightly.
However, in disassembling, the fastener 16 is usually detached from the first object 12 and the second object 14, and is easily misplaced or lost due to its small size. Thus, it may be difficult or troublesome to re-assemble the first object 12 and the second object 14 if the fastener 16 is lost or misplaced. If the fastener 16 is a non-standard product, replacing the fastener 16 and hence the re-assembling of the locking structure 10 is more difficult. In addition, if the locking structure 10 is located in an inner portion of an electronic product (not shown) adjacent to gaps or holes of the electronic product, the fastener 16 when detached, from the first object 12 and the second object 14, may fall into the gaps or holes of the electronic product. This may result in damage or destruction of other elements of the electronic product.
What is needed, therefore, is a new locking assembly that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.